Corvus
The Corvus, also known as WizPhone Corvus, was a type of mobile phone magically created by Morgan le Fay and manufactured by Wizard. History Global Enthralment The Corvus phones were designed by Morgan le Fay as part of her plan to take over Earth, once she was able to reach the top ranks of Wizard after reviving and enthralling Robert Minoru. Although appearing as harmless modern phones, they were actually imbued with Magic. Once someone used the phone, which was supposed to link them to a community of fellow users named their "flock", the phone actually enthralled them, progressively turning them into servants unable to keep their attention of their phone. If their phone was damaged, the user would become incredibly aggressive towards the person responsible. 's phone is broken]] Under le Fay's leadership, Wizard tasked several people to freely give out Corvus phones on the street. These workers, such as Max, were protected from the nefarious effects of the phones thanks to a spell put on them without them knowing. Upon meeting some of the Runaways, Max gave them some phones. However, after they went to eat in a restaurant, he was attacked by Gil, who he had accidentally bumped into and caused his phone to fall on the ground and get damaged. intensely uses her Corvus]] Having exchanged phone numbers with Max, Gert Yorkes spent a lot of time texting him, to the point that she barely paid attention to what was going on around her despite Chase Stein voicing his concerns. Yorkes was so absorbed into her phone that she would have been hit by a car had Stein not intervened. However, it caused the phone to fall and get its screen cracked, which greatly angered Yorkes. Stein thus promised to fix it. in Gert Yorkes' phone]] However, Stein soon realized that the phones were unusual devices. Indeed, he opened it and found a crow feather in it, after which the phone simply turned into ash, causing Yorkes' anger. Stein agreed to give Yorkes his own Corvus, which he had not used. Nico Minoru briefly took it to examine it, but Yorkes abruptly seized it back so she could keep texting with Max. The feather found by Stein was used later by Nico to briefly open a window to the Dark Dimension where Alex Wilder was imprisoned. Stein then went to see Yorkes and insisted that they should destroy their Corvus. Yorkes angrily stated that she would order Old Lace to attack Stein if he did so, but realized that the phone seemed to have changed her and turned it off. The Runaways then decided to go to a Wizard party held to celebrate the worldwide launch of the Corvus, but opted to leave their phones behind. At the party, Yorkes questioned Max about the phones, but he knew nothing about the trouble it could cause due to being immune to its effects. Once Yorkes left, Max was coldly reminded by Bronwyn that he was not allowed to discuss the phone's technology before having the memories of the encounter erased. is hypnotized by a Corvus]] Meanwhile, Molly Hernandez, who had remained at the Church of Gibborim compound and thus did not attend the Wizard party, returned to the Hostel, which was empty. Feeling lonely, she took her Corvus, which announced in le Fay's voice that several people had tried to connect with her. Hernandez thus fell under the spell of the Corvus, and when her teammates returned, they found her completely hypnotized, with the phone simply floating in the air in front of Hernandez.Runaways: 3.06: Merry Meet Again 's phone is destroyed by Karolina Dean]] Stein attempted to remove the phone, but was immediately ordered by Hernandez not to, and she attacked him when he tried nonetheless. Karolina Dean then attempted to destroy the phone with her light beams, but Hernandez dodged the attack. Becoming more and more enraged, Hernandez assaulted her friends until Stein managed to force her to drop the phone by hitting her with a poker. The phone was kicked away by Yorkes and was then destroyed by Dean with a light beam. However, Hernandez found herself unable to recollect any memory from the incident.Runaways: 3.07: Left-Hand Path Whistleblowers Due to the imminent worldwide distribution of the Corvus phones, the Runaways discussed a way to prevent more users from being enthralled and figured out that they should post a message online to alert public opinion. They thus broadcast a live video message on WizBook, revealing the effects of an extended use of the Corvus. However, Morgan le Fay and her Coven quickly discovered the message and used their powers to completely remove it from the internet. Nevertheless, the message was recovered by Janet Stein's consciousness uploaded in the Healing Algorithm. She relayed the information to Victor Stein and Stacey Yorkes, and confirmed to them that there had been a correlation between the areas where the Corvus had been distributed and where violent crimes had spiked. Since they doubted being able stopping the shipping of the phones, Yorkes and the Steins decided to implant a virus in the phones' software. To that end, Victor and Yorkes went to Wizard Headquarters and requested help from Geoffrey Wilder since he was in charge of the distribution operation. Wilder agreed to take them to a server room, but he had actually already been enthralled by le Fay through a Crow Necklace, and locked them up in a room so that they would not stop the Corvus operation. Disruption finds a Corvus]] During and in the aftermath of the ritual in which Molly Hernandez was nearly sacrificed by Morgan le Fay and her Coven, many Corvus phones kept being given out to customers on the street, thus reinforcing le Fay's powers. Le Fay also materialized a phone inside the Hostel to affect the Runaways. However, Dale Yorkes had realized that Karolina Dean's Gibborim genes rendered her immune to the spell and thus prepared a serum countering the effects of the phone. The serum was notably used on Chase Stein after he found the phone planted by le Fay and became hypnotized by the device. ]] During the Battle at the Hostel, the phones were made unusable thanks to Janet Stein's use of the Disruptor on the cell towers, which caused cell service in California to collapse. As a result, le Fay was unable to draw power from the thousands of people using their Corvus phones, weakening her against the combined forces of the Runaways and PRIDE.Runaways: 3.09: The Broken Circle Design and Capabilities The Corvus appeared as a purple WizPhone of cutting-edge technology, with a crow drawn on the back of the device. When in the hands of a user, the phone progressively turned them into a servant of Morgan le Fay by making them hear a recreation of her voice which functioned as an incantation. The more the person used the phone, the more they became solely focused on it, even being barely aware of their surroundings, as demonstrated when Gert Yorkes was nearly hit by a car because she was using her phone. Users would become incredibly aggressive should anyone attempt to remove the phone from them, with Gil being even willing to kill Max because he had accidentally caused him to drop his phone. The magical nature of the Corvus phones could be revealed by examining the components of the phone. Indeed, Chase Stein found a crow feather when opening Yorkes' phone in an attempt to repair it. However, such an alteration of the phone resulted in the device turning into ash. Due to her half-Gibborim DNA, Karolina Dean was the only known person able to resist the spell from the Corvus phones, as she simply did not hear le Fay's voice coming out of the device. This resistance could be temporarily transmitted to other people if injected with a sample of Dean's DNA, rendering them immune as well, even if they were under the influence of the phone at the time of the injection. Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season Three'' ***''Merry Meet Again'' ***''Left-Hand Path'' ***''The Broken Circle'' ***''Cheat The Gallows'' Gallery R306-00145987.png R306-456987.png R306-456977112547.png Runaways 306 4.jpg Runaways 306 Gert 1.jpg Runaways 306 Gertchase 3.jpg R306 - 4556887.png R306 - 123654789654.png References Category:Items Category:Runaways (TV series) Items Category:Wizard Products